sims_big_brother_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sim's Big Brother US 4
Sim's Big Brother US 4 '''was the fourth season of Sim's Big Brother. It was the first redemption season. LegacyHadid won the season in a 6-3 vote against RajPlaysRoblox Yt. Jalen22003 was voted America's Favourite Houseguest. '''Twists * Second Chance - 'On Week 1, it was revealed that the first boot, fluddergirl4, would have a chance to return to the game as if she never was evicted that week. However, as she was not present, the Second Chance competition did not happen. * '''Coaches Enter The Game - '''On Week 5, it was revealed that the coaches would enter the game right after the Jury Stage begun. However, Legacy was also evicted on the same week and became the first juror. She returned later on in the season. * '''Amethyst Power of Veto -' On Week 6, it was revealed that there would be a new twist called the APOV. With this power, you would have the opportunity to manipulate with the final nominees after the Veto Meeting. However, this twist ended shortly after Week 7. '''Houseguests Voting History } | | | | | | | | |} Season Logs Week 1 12 of the worst or bad players in SBB came back to play in a chance of redemption. But they was met by their coaches, 4 players that played a good game. Rivalries already exploaded and drama did the same. At the HoH, it was down to Albert and Dia. Dia then won the "Tree Endurance" HoH competition! Then at the nomination ceremony, Dia nominated Sasha and Ashley for eviction. Then at the POV, Devin won the "Wall Climbing" POV! She then used it on Ning, Dia named Mike as the replacement! And by a vote of 7-1, Ashley was evicted and since she wasn't here, she did not play the bonus life competition! Good game, Ashley! Week 2 At the start of episode 2, alliance's started forming after the surprising eviction of Ashley! Then at the HoH, Devin won the "Improved Obby, No More Rage" competition, making it her 3rd win of the season! Then later, Legacy and Ariana got into the first house fight of the season! Devin nominated Dia and Albert, targetting Team Pink! At the PoV, Mike won the "9 Colors" competition! He then used the PoV on Dia and Devin renominated Noah, still targetting Team Pink! By a vote of 4-2, Noah was sent straight out the door! 1st boot to 2nd boot doesn't sound like redemption! Good game, Noah! Week 3 After the last half of the Season 1 showmance's eviction, showmances between Nikki + Legacy and Ning + Devin (as one half said), formed! At the HoH, Mike won his 2nd competition of the season: "True or False: House Edition!" Then, Legacy tried getting him to nominate Devin and Devin's and Legacy's rivalry bloomed more! At the nominations, Mike nominated Josh for being inactive and Dia because she won first HoH! At the PoV, Dia won the luck based "Friendship" competiton! She used the PoV on herself, and in a shocking move Mike called out Ning for being fake and renominated Devin shocking everyone! Then, by a suspicious vote of 5-1, Devin was sent packing! Good game, Devin! Week 4 At the start of episode 4, Tamar Braxton and Noob-Bot came into the house! Noob-Bot and Tamar roasted the houseguests. But Tamar had news, Josh had been removed from SBB this winter due to inactivity! Good game, Josh! Then we got into the HoH competiton , where everyone but Albert and Sasha threw it, Sasha won the "Block Push" HoH competition! Need to target Albert, she nominated Albert and Mario for eviction! Then at the PoV, Sasha won the "Wall Climbing V2" competition, ensuring her full power! At the PoV meeting, Sasha discarded the veto! Then by a unanimous vote of 4-0, Albert was the 5th and final pre-juror of the season! Good game, Albert! Week 5 At the start of episode 5, it was revealed that the redemption players reached Jury! But, the coaches also entered the game as houseguests and the teams were eliminated! At the HoH competition, Raj won the "Endurance" HoH, making it his first competition win in SBB! But since he was AFK the whole time, we redid the competition! Nikki then won the competition! Trying to get out Sierra, Sasha convinced Nikki to nominate Dia and Sierra! At the PoV, Sasha won the "Block Push and Betrayal" competition, making it her 3rd competition win of the season! Sasha then discarded again! Then, by a 5-2 vote, Sierra was sent out the door, making her the first juror! Good game, Sierra! Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 EVICTION Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Finale Pt. 1 Finale Pt. 2 Jury Votes Category:SBB4 Category:Seasons Category:Redemption Seasons